The Power to Vanquish or Redeem
by mikesul
Summary: What if Naruto and the Kyuubi established a friendship early on? What if Naruto inherited more than his fathers looks, and was a highly perceptive child? With a friend at his side, and the influence of the Kyubi playing a more prominent role in his life early on, how will Naruto's view of the leaf change, and to what extent will it change? Powerful, not god-like.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This kind of hit me out of nowhere, and I have no outline for this. (HINT: I'm open to ideas). A lot of my ideas are inspired from things that I have read over the years, and I hold no illusions that I am anything resembling an outstanding writer. I have no formal training, and every mistake made in this little chapter is my own. I don't own Naruto or anything of substance…Except my car. I do own that. In any case, I just graduated and got a pretty demanding job, so I don't know how often I'll have the energy to update this, and frankly, if I can even make it good enough to warrant such an effort. I will be going to graduate school soon enough though, so anything I can do that is remotely intellectually stimulating has to count for something, right?**

 **As for what I do know about this story? It will be a Naruto/Kurama friendship story. I like that dynamic between the two of them, and have in the past wondered about how it would have been if the two had a more amicable relationship earlier on in the story. Don't know if I'll do pairings – have not really given anime pairings much regard, to be honest. I'm open to it, though.**

 **Be gentle! I'm new to this, damn it.**

" _The one with the power to vanquish, the one with the power to redeem. Born to those who will twice deny you, my power shall be bequeathed to. With a love long forgot, within him will reside a power even hatred knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to change this world, a child will be born as the daylight dies. It is in you, Kurama, where my hope for him resides." – The Sage of the Six Paths._

With a calculating glance, piecing blue eyes soaked in the sight of the recovering potted plant resting upon the windowsill. It was always like this, the boy mused. The chakra infused Brussel Bonsai, Chinese Elm Tree would both thrive and perish in equal parts, it seemed. At the age of 6, when young Naruto had first moved away from the orphanage into his apartment, the Hokage had given the special plant to the boy as a gift. With kind eyes, he had told the boy of the importance of positive energy in relation to the trees health, and with a gentle smile, requested that his young ward see to the trees growth. With the sun gleaming across his face, and the singing of the early morning birds his only companion, Naruto couldn't help but comply with that request this morning; to feel happy. That, he had figured, was what had to be responsible for his now animate plants recovery.

For the past week things had been…difficult for the child. Ever cognizant of the atmosphere of feeling around him, the boy had hoped that on this week, the week he finally began his studies at the academy, things would begin to change. That things would become more cheerful. With a tentative glance at the academy instructor, Iruka Umino, it was all the blond manned youngster could do to stifle the frown threatening to split across his features. Most everyone that the boy had ever come across met him with either fear, contempt, or perhaps most often, a mixture of both. Though Iruka lacked a good deal of the contempt, the fear was ever present, and what contempt he lacked, the rest of the class more than made up for.

Straightening himself out, the academy instructor pushed forward, "today, class, we are going to talk about chakra." Casting a quick glance towards the resident jinchuriki, he pushed on, "some of you will naturally have a greater level of access to this energy, and others will have to work to build it up, but all of you will need to learn how to direct it. Chakra, no matter the amount, is capable of doing amazing things, and every one of you is capable of harnessing it in a way yet to be seen. I expect each of you to work hard in the coming years to work towards accomplishing that goal, and while you're at it, let's have some fun, yeah?"

Casting a doubtful glance out the window, Naruto finally let the frown he was holding in slip into place. Fun, indeed.

Resting deep within the recesses of his still ignorant jailers mind, the Kyubi let out a low grumble. Humans were a pathetically predictable lot. Motivated by their urges, and enslaved by their doubts, they, as far as the fox could tell, destroyed every beautiful and natural thing unfortunate enough to come into contact with them. Indeed, it was because of that knowledge that the fox found his jinchuriki to be such an enigma. After years of steadfast denial, he was forced to a realization: the kid had even more life energy than he did. That, of course, should not be possible, and for all he knew, it was his doing anyways. _'Obviously it is my doing – it absolutely has to be. No human filth could possibly…'_

Of course, in moments of rare calm, the beast sometimes…sometimes allowed himself to contemplate the idea of there being _some_ human's worthy of, if nothing else, tolerance. The very first of them that the fox was aware of harnessing chakra was, indeed, even worthy of love. It was through that love, with a swirling mess of tails, that he recalled the last words the great sage had ever uttered to him. Pained though he was to even acknowledge the thought, the greatest of all tailed beasts couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it was…this child, with whom his father had referred to. That it was this child that his father lived on in.

As the tenth month of the childs 9th year died, the fox could no longer deny it. For the first time in centuries, he had felt it. With the wind and the trees and the earth swaying, their energy gently settled itself into the boy's coils for the first time. Minute though it was, he felt his father's energy. He felt his home.

With wide eyes, Kurama felt his face betray him for the first time in 300 years. He smiled. "Tch," _'it really has been too long…old man.'_

Resting against the tree with the wind dusting across his features, Naruto allowed himself a quick, still rest. Over the past two years, things had gotten better. Iruka now looked upon Naruto with pride and, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, a look that only the Hokage had given him. Naruto rather liked to think of it has familial love. He figured that love was what he felt for them, after all. And with the other children in the class…things were okay. In growing up to cold, disapproving stares, Naruto learned early on to go about his business with a quiet, drawn back disposition. In class, that was no exception. In fact, the only thing many could point to matching the boy's hushed disposition was perhaps his brilliance. With careful guidance from Iruka, and an unexpected acquaintance with a silver haired ANBU, Naruto began to receive more instruction in his study of the shinobi arts than he ever dared to hope for.

With an odd, robust feeling punching itself through his body, Naruto Jolted awake. Looking down in bewilderment, Naruto noticed that his hands had developed subtle, web-like features, and upon closer examination, felt unusually calloused. Later, he would realize, that it was his entire body that had developed hardened features – that he had experienced a small amount of natural energy.

Curious, the boy moved to get up before he felt his consciousness being ripped away from him. With a start, he found himself in a bizarre array of tunnels, each with a series of pipes that almost casually dripped water. With a sudden burst of heat whisping through the tunnel in the middle, something in Naruto told him where he needed to go. Reaching the epicenter of the seal woven by the Fourth himself, Naruto came upon the biggest structure he had ever laid eyes on. A cage.

With ominous, glowing red eyes, a behemoth of a creature revealed itself. With a low, reverberating voice, the fox spoke, **"the time has come for us to have words, boy."**

With wide eyes, the blond instantly felt his stomach drop. Of course he knew what he was seeing. Everyone that studied the shinobi arts, even academy students, knew of the Kyubi, and what was worse, the energy he felt from it was…familiar. With the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place, the child forced himself to ask, "the seal on my stomach…you're in it, aren't you?"

Cracking a humorless, cruel smile, the fox acknowledged, **"So you felt it. Very…very good, Naruto."** Drawing back a paw in a show of abrupt aggression, the fox smashed an earth-shattering strike against the cage, pushing the water that had only moments ago hugged the boy's knees to the full height of the room.

Washed away, but otherwise unharmed, the jailor forced himself to stand, with only a slight tremor in his legs. Taking a calming breath, Naruto's veins became as ice. With a steely gaze, Naruto gazed at the tailed beast neutrally before saying the most unexpected of things. "Well then, since you know my name, it's only fair that I should know yours."

Years later, Kurama would attempt to remember the first day where he became absolutely certain that Naruto was the one the sage spoke of, though he never had much success in that- Perhaps it was in the boys earlier years, when the boy had pushed through anger and hatred so well that it left him speechless, or maybe it was when he saw the boy's life energy reviving that ridiculous plant. But in years later to come, the fox knew with absolute certainty that it was no later than this moment. Indeed, perhaps it was before this day, but there was no time after this day that he and Naruto weren't _friends._

" **Kurama."**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter 2. Still not entirely sure where I am going with this, and will try to write with as much quality as possible. I'm certainly not a pro at this, so bear with me. As always, I am open to suggestions – I do not have a beta, so I'm sure there are some errors that I will need to brush up on. All mistakes are my own.

Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

 _"_ _Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."_ \- Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

Staring out the window, with his gaze sweeping over the village illuminated by the early morning sun, the Hokage of the past 40 years, save a short two year gap, packed more of the sweet smelling tobacco into his pipe. As was often the case, his thoughts shifted to his young ward, Naruto. That blond hair, those blue eyes…If it was only those things alone, perhaps the feeling of melancholy wouldn't be quite so profound. Indeed, more than either of those things, it was the startling intelligence behind his eyes that was so striking. So, so much like his father. Not since Itachi has the village seen a child so full of potential, but unlike Itachi, the village did not gaze upon the boy in pride. Instead, it looked upon him with fear, mistrust, and despite his best efforts, anger. All emotions that the boy was, without question, aware of.

The village hidden in the leaves has never known a greater shinobi or hero than Naruto's father, but children aren't shaped by their parents alone. Especially parents who they have never, and could never know. No, children are shaped by the environment around them, and the environment around Naruto has _never_ been easy. Sighing, the aged Hokage pondered ' _Naruto…has joining the academy given you any level of peace? Have you found the treasure of friendship? Has your heart started to mend itself?_ ' Blowing out a thick layer of smoke once more, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but doubt such a query.

This village, so full of past prodigies….Orochimaru, Minato, Itachi. Though each took a different path, there was one constant between them all – the village simply could not hold on to them. ' _Now, it seems, Naruto is next in line, and like his predecessors, my deepest fear is that this village will fail to keep him within its embrace. All of these fools calling him demon_.' With eyes welling, the Hokage couldn't help but wonder if the day would come where Naruto would truly give them a reason to call him such.

* * *

With hands shoved in his pockets, Kakashi strolled towards the Hokage's office at a lazy pace, with a dull look plastered on his face. Of course, the silver haired jonin was _anything but_ bored, but what was a ninja without his apperances? _'I do have a reputation to uphold, after all.'_ And on that thought, the recently retired AMBU couldn't help but cringe – he was almost three hours late to his meeting with the elder Kage. _'Shit.'_

Pumping chakra into his legs, the jonin pushed himself into the air, where he landed soundlessly on the now dry rooftop of one of the many stores in the shopping district. Gliding across the building tops, Kakashi found himself in the ever familiar office of the Hokage in less than a minute.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to speak with me," drawled the still seemingly nonchalant shinobi.

Fixing him with a steady gaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts. "Kakashi, I won't insult your intelligence by pretending you didn't know this day would come. You have served this village proudly as an ANBU captain, but never has your home needed you more than it does on this day." Blowing out a pillow of smoke, the Hokage stated simply, "they graduated."

With a haunted look flashing across his visible eye, the jonin allowed his thoughts to travel back. _'Minato sensei, Obito…Rin. Father. I failed every single one of you in the end.'_ Indeed, it seemed to Kakashi that every person he had ever come to love ended up dead, and he would not allow that to happen to Sasuke, and _could not_ allow that to happen to Naruto. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Kakashi took in involuntary step forward, "Hokage-sama, those two…they deserve better than I can give them. For what they have been through, anything less than the best won't be enough. That's why I cannot accept."

Leaning back in his chair, for the first time in what seemed like a week, the Hokage allowed a smile to grace his features. "That, Kakashi, is why you _must_ accept."

* * *

Sitting quietly in his chair with folded hands, Naruto waited for Iruka to start the day. Today, for better or for worse, he would be assigned to a team. Every member of the graduating class would learn who they would be teaming with. Who they would go through blood, sweat and tears with for the foreseeable future, and most probably, who would have a presence in their lives for as long as they managed to live.

Glancing around, the vessel of the Kyuubi attempted to narrow things down. Having graduated at the top of his class, Naruto was reasonably confident that Sasuke would not be on his team – ' _and thank kami for small miracles, as his tenant would doubtlessly be enraged at such an_ _occurance'_ \- after all, Sasuke was a close second to him in the rankings, and Konoha always strived to create balance among teams. On that thread of thought, it seemed likely to the rookie of the year that it would be Shikamaru that he would be teamed with. ' _That would be just fine with me – Shikamaru is lazy, but probably smarter than I am, and a good enough guy.'_

 **"** **Just remember what I told you – be wary of that Uchiha. In fact, I have an idea. Let's just spare ourselves a future headache and kill him when the coast is clear. Blame me if you have to – I want the credit anyways."**

Within his mindscape, Naruto threw his head back in laughter, "jeez, Kurama, you've gotta give this a rest. I can't just arbitrarily decide to kill someone because they might end up dangerous."

 **"** **Tch. You'll see – Uchiha are all the same. Their madness led to them destroying each other, and that little whelp sitting in front of you won't be any different. In fact, he will be worse. His chakra smells as poisonous to me as Madara's did."**

"Kurama, I will admit that there are concerning things about Sasuke, but I don't think the _Uchiha_ wiped each other out. I think Itachi wiped all of them out."

 **"** **Good man, that Itachi."**

With a roll of his eyes, Naruto warped his way out of his mindscape.

* * *

Sparing a glance to no one, the last Uchiha sat in a brooding silence. These days, Sasuke felt little else but rage. Rage at his brother for destroying everything he ever loved, and rage at himself for not being strong enough. Loath as he was to consider the thought, he was not strong enough to kill Itachi. He wasn't even sure if he was strong enough to kill a classmate of his, Naruto. The thought disgusted the Uchiha to know end. While close in abilities, things did not go Sasuke's way the last time the two fought.

* * *

 _One week ago…_

As the final students peppered into the classroom to start the day, Iruka bellowed out "all right class, today marks the final month of your time here at the academy. To get things started, I thought we might do some friendly sparring, and I have just the pair in mind to get us started. Naturo, Sasuke, front and center."

Casting a glance towards Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but take note of his stormy expression. There was a barely restrained rage within the Uchiha's eyes, and it made Naruto's stomach turn. _'I know what that look is, because I've seen it in my own reflection before.'_

 **"** **Not the time, Naruto. This kid isn't stable. He's dangerous. Right now, your body isn't strong enough to handle more than a small fraction of my chakra. If he gets the chance, he is angry enough to do something foul. I may not be able to save your life. Focus."**

Realizing the truth behind his friend's words, Naruto prepared his mind for what needed to be done. Sasuke wasn't like the other academy students – he was fast, and though not quite so potent as his own, Sasuke had unusually strong chakra levels for an academy student. Indeed, this was a fight that required the blonde's attention.

Sliding his feet apart, Naruto briefly let his eyes drift shut, and when he opened them back up, his eyes were chilled as ice.

"Alright you two, you know the drill. No weapons, no ninjutsu. This is a test of your physical skills, and I want taijutsu only. Go on my mark."

"Begin!"

Wasting no time, the two launched forward in an instant, before releasing a flurry of strikes at each other. While Naruto was faster than Sasuke, and probably stronger, too, it was not by much, and Sasuke was the more technical fighter of the two. Going at a pace that easily set the standard for the academy in the last ten years, Naruto and Sasuke guided each other's strikes away with instinctive ease.

After several minutes of trading blows, Naruto saw the opening he was looking for. Ducking under a jab thrown at his face, Naruto launched a strike into Sasuke's sternum. Despite the wind being knocked out of him, Sasuke managed to connect a retaliatory punch into the side of Naruto's jaw.

Separating from each other with backwards hops, the two panted heavily. Exhaustion was edging itself into Sasuke's stance, and Naruto could sense his urgency. With a deep breath, Naruto readied himself to end the fight.

 **"** **Do it now, Naruto. Let your chakra build in your core, and then pump it into your legs. You've done it, and now it's time to use it."**

Receiving a questioning glance from Sasuke, Naruto allowed his mind to settle gently. In a sudden burst of speed, Naruto closed the distance separating him from Sasuke in an instant, before connecting a solid strike to his raven haired opponent's nose, which sent him spiraling out of the ring.

Naruto and Sasuke had just fought for the first time in over a year, and for the first time ever, Naruto won.

With barely restrained shock, Iruka couldn't help but question, "Naruto, when? No, where did you learn to use the shunshin?" For an academy student to perfect the shunshin, with the exception of only a few cases, was unheard of.

Receiving a mere shrug from the blond, the academy instructor let out a sigh. _'You really are a genius, Naruto…'_

* * *

"Team 10: Ino, Shikmaru, Choji"

"Team 9: Still in circulation."

"Team 8: Hinata, Shino, Kiba."

"Team 7: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto"

"Your jonin sensei will stop by to pick you up shortly, so watch for them. They will know who you are, and should have no problem picking you out. The last few years teaching you all has truly been a pleasure, and I wish each of you the absolute best. I know for certain that this class will do Konoha very proud."

With raised eyebrows, Naruto's surprise was palpable. Sakura was, Naruto realized, no great surprise. After all, it was not uncommon for the rookie shinobi and kunoichi to be teamed together, and as obnoxious as Sakura could be, she was _very_ smart. Sasuke, on the other hand, was shocking. Pairing the clear cut most talented genin together was not at all consistent with the model Konoha almost religiously adhered to.

Blocking out Sakura's squealing about being on the same team as Sasuke, Naruto spared a cursory glance towards Sasuke, and what he saw was not particularly pleasant. The last Uchiha had a ugly scowl on his face, and Naruto struggled to know who he should feel more sorry for: himself, Sakura, or their sensei.

 **"** **So, about my earlier idea, here's how we'll do this…"**

Banging his head on his desk, Naruto let the anime tears flow freely.

 _'_ _Damnit.'_


	3. An Awakening

A bit late, but here is chapter 3. Warning: this won't be all that pleasant of a chapter – this is not a fluff story. There will be angst sprinkled into this piece as I develop it going forward. Not a ton, but enough. This will be the last time skip I do in this story for a long time. Having said that, this chapter will also set the tone for where I am planning to take this story. All mistakes are my own, and I am open to feedback of all sorts. Oh, and I still don't own Naruto.

 _"_ _My burden is my purpose. Without it, I wouldn't be."  
― __Solange Nicole_

 _2 Years later_

Sitting upon the Hokage monument were two figures, both crouched over, looking upon the village. Today marked what was likely the last week that Kakashi would be the Jònin sensei of team 7, as he intended to enter his team into the upcoming chunin exams. Putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders, the copy ninja blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Staring ahead, Kakashi finally spoke, "Naruto, do you know why I brought you up here today?"

Still looking out into the distance, the blond could only shake his head, "no, Kakashi-Sensei, though I've been wondering."

Casting his student a pensive glance, the seasoned ninja started, "what you are looking at, Naruto, is a monument not just to the love your parents held for the village, but especially for the love they held for you. There is not a shadow of a doubt in my mind – the actions they took the day you were born are why anyone in this village is still alive. I've never gotten around to telling you anything about this, but now I think the time is right. Did you know that I was once your father's student?"

With a frown marring his features, the blond shook his head no again, "I honestly did not, sensei. Why are you telling me this just now? What were they like? Who was my mom?"

Pushing up a loose lock of hair with a strong exhale, the copy ninja allowed himself to chuckle. "Your mom, Naruto, was probably the only person to ever live that could scare your old man. She was as tough as she was beautiful." Letting out a sad smile, the white haired ninja pushed on, "her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and you have her face."

 **"** **He isn't wrong about that, kid. I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry….for the way things happened that day. If I could go back, I would do things differently."**

Taking a deep breath, the blond let out a small smile _'I know that already, Kurama. Things happened that night, and being mad at you about it won't change a thing. Not all of it was your fault, and to be fair, the village had imprisoned you for a pretty bogus reason for almost a century. I'd have probably fought the moment I got out, too."_

With an almost pained look, the fox had to turn away, " **tch. You really are a different breed, Naruto. For what it's worth, you're the last jinchùriki I'll ever have. The day you face death, you won't be alone. Wherever your journey takes you, it is going to be a one way ticket for me. Let's make damn sure we go out with a bang, got it?"**

Cracking a grin, the blond nodded, ' _oh, you can count on that, Kurama. Believe it.'_

Focusing his attention back on Kakashi, Naruto gave him an appreciative nod before asking, "and my father? About all I know about him is that he was the fourth."

With a faraway look, the former anbu settled himself in, "when I was a kid, I thought I knew everything; I thought I had the world figured out. I was like you are now Naruto, just not as good. I was advanced for my age, and a chunin just after I turned 5. My father was known as the white fang of Konoha, and was one of the strongest shinobi to ever grace the leaf."

Letting out another breath, Kakashi pushed on, "then, one day when I was 6 years old, I came home and found him in a puddle of his own blood. He killed himself in shame over failing a mission. Instead of completing the mission, he chose to save his friends. After that, I swore to myself that I would never break the rules on a mission like my dad did, and that I would never let myself feel love again. Looking back at it now, I have come to realize that I didn't know anything at all. I couldn't accept my dad's death, so I walked around pissed off _all_ the time. After that, I was assigned a jonin sensei, and I was lucky enough for it to be your dad. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think that is when I finally started to heal. Your parents, Naruto…it is through them that I started to see the shadow of the family I thought I would never get back. I never really knew my mother, Naruto. The truth is that it was your mom who filled that void in my life. One of the things you will find about me Naruto is that it isn't just the team meetings that I am late for. My timing has always been woefully off. I was too late to save my best friend, and too hasty to avoid killing the girl I loved. I didn't make it in time to help your parents."

Looking affronted, Naruto tried to protest, "but Kakashi, you can't possibly blame.."

Holding up a hand, the silver haired ninja had an unusually hard look in his eyes, "let me finish, Naurto. Though I would have never admitted it back then, the truth was that I was still a kid. Some of those things I could not have changed. But there is one thing that I could have done. I could have been there for you sooner, Naruto. I let the death of your parents affect me the same way the death of my father did. I isolated myself, and was too weak to even look at you. I should have taken you out of that crib the day you were born and taken you home. The cold-hard truth of it all is that I failed you in a time when you couldn't afford for me to. I can't change that, Naruto, but I promise that for the rest of my life, I'll always be around for you. Even after that, if I can help it."

With a glassy look in his eyes, Naruto didn't have his voice, so he settled for nodding once more. "It's okay, sensei – I managed, and I have you in my life now. That's what matters. Ever since I graduated, you have been the older brother that I needed in my life. I promise that I will never forget that, Kakashi.."

With a curved eye smile, Kakashi pulled his student in for a side hug. "Know this, Naruto – I am beyond proud of you

* * *

Deep in the underground tunnels of Konoha sat an elderly man with bandages covering the left side of his face. With a hard look on his face, he asked, "is it done?"

Kneeling before him, the anbu turned root operative shook his head behind his owl mask, "the mission has been pushed through, and the hokage is not aware of what it entails. We will isolate the copy ninja and jinchùriki from the rest of their team, and the asset will take care of things from there."

With a satisfied nod, the elder council member pushed himself to his feet with his cane before walking around his desk. "It's a dangerous game that we are playing, owl, but it is necessary for the survival of the village. I will not allow our weapon to be tainted by the foolish ideals of the will of fire. The reality of the shinobi world is darkness. The moment the nine tails was sealed into his body, his life was forfeit to the leaf. He must embrace that darkness so that others may walk in the light. The death of his sensei is a necessary step for his maturation as a shinobi. In the end, I will always control him."

Walking slowly away from his operative, Danzo Shimura allowed himself a moment to say his final piece, "Oh, and when the job is done, kill the asset. We will kill two birds with one stone on this day."

It would be a day too late for the head of root to realize that Orochimaru was not an asset that could so easily be controlled, and Kakashi was not a shinobi that would go quietly.

* * *

Sitting in their customary training field was team 7, and to their shock, their sensei was actually on time. With an easy eye smile, the captain of team 7 began "today is not going to be the usual, my cute little genin. Today, I am going to hand you these forms. In 6 days, the upcoming chunin exams are going to be held right here in the leaf, and as your sensei, I have decided to nominate each of you. You've all grown well over the past 2 years, and I know that you are more than ready to meet this challenge."

With an excited gleam in each of their eyes, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood to take the forms their sensei was passing out. "Each of you needs to sign this form, and you need to show up at the academy at 8 AM sharp for the first part of the exam."

With a clap of his hands, Kakashi started, "since I know you are all going to pass with flying colors, before we start training for the exam, I decided that we are going to take one last mission as a team. Meet me at the academy in 5. " With one last eye smile, the joùnin sensei muttered "ja ne" before shunshining out of sight.

* * *

Shuffling papers out of the way on his desk, the aged Hokage allowed himself a smile. Before him was team 7, and the client, a rough looking farmer by the name of kenshin, had specifically requested that he be escorted by "The copy cat ninja Kakashi" to the land of tea. While the path was relatively safe, and would normally only qualify as a C ranked mission, the cost of the mission was bumped up to B because of the client specifically requesting one of the villages best ninjas.

"I don't expect you will encounter much danger on this mission, but I trust each of you will do your due diligence to ensure the safety of both yourselves and the client." Folding his hands, the hokage smiled again, "dismissed."

With team 7 walking out of the door, Kenshin turned his back to the hokage to follow them, with a sinister grin flashing across his features. Indeed, this would be the last mission that team 7 ever took.

* * *

With their packs slung around their shoulders, team 7 trudged on, with their client following close behind. Though his genin had a carefree attitude as they progressed down the road, Kakashi was experienced enough to sense something wasn't right. It was a sense that only the most seasoned shinobi could attain, and one that had saved his life so many times that he knew better than to ignore it. Taking great care to avoid tensing, the copy ninja began to subtlely let his hitai-ate slide up with a push of chakra, before his sharingan was exposed just enough to him to see out of it. That's when things went to hell in a hand-basket.

Crouching in the trees above, the root agents disguised as Iwa anbu had a visual of team 7. Crouched next to them was quite literally the worst criminal in the history of Konohagakure, but today, he would serve his former villages purpose. They would take a giant step towards controlling the nine tails, and he would get his sharingan. At least he thought he would. Being as wary as they were of Kakashi, they noticed the subtle shifting of his headband, and instantly knew that the time for them to strike had arrived. They would separate the Uchiha and the girl from the copy ninja and the nine tails, and then Orochimaru would kill Kakashi and harvest his eye right in front of his most beloved student. Failure in this mission was not an option.

* * *

Stirring from his slumber, the kyuubi allowed his eyes to snap open, **"Kid, something isn't right. There is something foul in the air. There is a group that is preparing to kill you and your team, and one of them is not someone we can afford to be fucking with. I need you to brace yourself for some discomfort, because in a few seconds I am going to coat you with my chakra. You're going to concentrate on getting yourself and your team out of this place. If you try to fight the presence that I am sensing, we are both going to die. Do you understand?"**

With wide eyes, the blond couldn't stop the breath from leaving his body. "Kurama, what on earth could have you this concerned? What are you talking about?"

 **"** **There isn't time for this, Naruto. Just listen to every word I say and be quiet. Your sensei already knows."**

Glancing at Kakashi, Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from widening. He was actually getting out his sharingan. ' _Kurama…what the fuck is happe…'_

Before he could finish the thought, what appeared to be 6 Iwa anbu stormed out of the trees from above, just barely missing the members of team 7.

As Kakashi got his feet under him, he barked out "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, protect the client and don't go anywhere out of my field of vision.

With a sudden, violent gust of wind, Sasuke and Sakura were blown away, deep into the forest.

With terror filled eyes, Naruto began to rush towards the direction his teammates were sent in, before being roughly pulled back by Kakashi. With Naruto in his arms, Kakashi immediately swung around to protect his student. Orochimaru of the Sannin was standing behind them, and the copy ninja knew that what he just did was going to cost him. In protecting Naruto, he took a deep cut from the Kusanagi, and he could already feel the poison spreading into his veins. ' _Fuck.'_

Jumping backwards, Kakashi took a moment to collect himself. _'No matter how I look at this, things are really bad. Fuck. If I don't do something fast, this poison is going to kill me before this guy does.'_

Standing before them with a sickly smile on his face, the snake sannin allowed himself a moment to revel in the moment, "Kukuku, ah Kakashi, my dear boy. I do promise that I will look after your sharingan, and since I am in such a generous mood, I will even spare your dear student."

With narrowed eyes, Kakashi resigned himself to his fate. Kamui was his only recourse. "Listen to me carefully, Naruto. I need you to stay behind me no matter what. I'll warp him away with the mongekyo."

Sliding his headband up fully, Kakashi allowed the last of his chakra to flow to his eye, before his entire world became a thousand shades clearer. With the blood vessels around his eye pulsating, blood began to flow out of the copy nins left eye, before time and space around the snake sannin began to rapidly distort.

Trying to back up, the snake sannin widened his eyes as he felt fear for the first time since the third hokage had him cornered before he left the village. With the intense pressure of the kumai beginning to warp him away, Orochimaru began to thrash violently in a futile attempt to escape. With unhinged fury pushing across his face, Orochimaru cursed "when I get out of this, I'll break every bone in your students bodies. I won't leave until I see the light leave their eyes. Do you hear me?!"

With one last surge, Kakashi completed his jutsu. As he collapsed to the ground, the last of Orochimaru was warped away into another dimension.

Crawling to his hands and knees, the copy ninja coughed up a heap of blood before he allowed himself to roll over on his back. Looking up, the only thing he could see was the devastated face of his student. Reaching out a hand, Kakashi grasped his students smaller one for the last time. With a pained smile, Kakashi let out a combination of a laugh and cough, "what's with that look on your face, Naruto? This….is…a good thing…Naruto. I finally…was able to make it in time."

With tears streaming down his face, Naruto held the hand of his sensei as the last of his life ebbed from his eyes.

With a pained voice, Kurama muttered **"Naruto…"**

"Naruto…it looks like I won't be able to stay with…you" the joùnin muttered, "but I can…watch out for you. Naruto…my eye. Take it…so that I can…look into the future for you." With the last of his strength, the man that was a brother to Naruto in all but blood pulled out the sharningan that was once gifted to him, and laid it gently his students hand. Cracking one last smile, Kakashi died at peace, knowing that Naruto was going to live on.

Looking down at his palm, Naruto felt his tears falling in droves. Knowing the state that his tenant was in, the Kyuubi extended tendrils of chakra outwards, wrapping them gently around the sharingan eye, before he swiftly put it in place of where Naruto's left eye once was. Rushing his chakra to the socket, the Kyuubi seared, and then healed the tissue surrounding the eye, all without Naruto even reacting.

With Naruto otherwise incapacitated, and the rest of his team nowhere in sight, the "client" Kenshin allowed himself to slip away unnoticed, drifting into the forest in the opposite direction, leaving nothing behind but dust and echoes.

Out a few hundred yards into the forest were Sakura and Sasuke, who laid unconscious. Standing above them was the squad of root anbu, now having discarded their disguises in favor of their regular leaf attire. Scooping the two of them up, they started towards the jinchuriki's direction, where they would, per their leaders orders, return them safely and triumphantly back into the leafs embrace, having "thrawted" Iwa once again.

Kneeling over the body of his now passed away sensei, Naruto shut his eyes as tightly as he could to stop the flow of tears. With that, a flood of memories assaulted his mind. A silver haired anbu bringing him a stuffed dog for his 4th birthday. A silver haired anbu teaching him how to walk up trees with chakra. A sensei starting him on the path of elemental manipulation. A brother who meant more to him than anything. With fists clenched, blood began to seep out of the palms of the blonde's hand. Just as suddenly, it began to pool out of his left eye, and when he next opened it, it was pale blue, ringed with concentric circles, before he too fell to unconsciousness.

Sucking in a sharp breath, the strongest of all tailed beasts verbalized his disbelief. **"Rinnegan."**


End file.
